Old is Wise, and Young is a Mess
by XShinkuKikinX
Summary: When an strange encounter on the Serpentine, it means troublesome among the ninjas. Once again, Lord Garmadon and his power of the Mega-Weapon, along with the Snakes strike again. What did he aspire a vile plan to disturb their hometown? A wish that something a ninja cannot motivate on 'old' characteristics. How can the ninjas recover and reform this problem? OC included.
1. Chapter 1: The new Idea

**A/N-** Hey everyone! I do not fully exterminate the virus in my laptop. My only alternative way to update is school or in the Library. I may take a long time to update because school work, socializing with my friends who wanted to hang out with me, planning, ect. But it's better than nothing, am I right? So I will not be updating quick as much since I haven't plan everything in my laptop.

I also been requested to make a squeal for "**Decision- A Rescue Mission**" A dozen times. I had to say, my mind lead to an dead end. Nah *Shake head* Sorry guys. Really. I have some new stories coming up anyway. Now, let's begin this new story that seriously pop out of my head shall we? :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>** The New Idea. **

**(A/N- Since I haven't plan everything in notepad, which is use for rough draft in my laptop will be burden and low chance for lame chapter name or off written words...)**

In the Dark Bounty, where the ravaged Serpentine and Lord Garmadon confiscated the Ninjas home, plotting a devious plan to destroy the Ninjas exclude the Green Ninja. The Serpentine flooded the top deck of the bounty, discussing and murmuring about giving ideas for Lord Garmadon Mega-Weapon next option. The Dark Lord tried to double themselves and overall none of them become a success. The Dark Bounty sitting in the air above the churning waves relentlessly under their feet. Exiting from the used-to-be dining room, it was Lord Garmadon along with the Serpentine generals on his tail to stroll to his army of snakes. Smile wickedly, Lord Garmadon bring the Serpentine attention.

"My fellow slav- I mean followers, we need to create a plan. Do you any Serpentine have any magnificent idea to destroy the Ninjas so they won't be bothering us at all or the rest of our life!" Lord Garmadon demanded, eyed on multiple eyes keen to his. No answer replied. Just loss hope defeating the Ninjas. They hope Lord Garmadon could exterminate the Ninjas by himself... for now.

Growing impatient for the snakes, until Skales slither close and said "Lord Garmadon," His tone was grumpy and stubborn "I got an idea." He volunteered. Lord Garmadon twist his body to view Skales appearance with eyes in pleasure. "What is it then?" Lord Garmadon asked.

"They are trained by your brother! Inssstead of dessstroying them, why not we eliminate one by one by ssslowing them down? One collapssse and more will fall. And sssoon, the old man will have no one to protect your son, Lloyd."

Lord Garmadon noticed Skales called his brother 'old'. Well it's true. But his smile switch to a scowl calling his brother old. Until, that is, he suddenly got an idea. Sure that he doesn't appear in combat in battle with the Ninjas. Leaving the huge quest for the Ninjas to do the work. Lord Garmadon smile elevated and said "You got me an idea!" He admired Skales.

Skales looked astonished; for the first time Lord Garmadon reveal his idea was decent but what is it? Still, he doesn't like Lord Garmadon with all his gut. "What isss your vile plan thisss time running though your mind?" He said, believing he would eventually failed due to last attempt on getting rid of the pest.

"We've tried to stop my son Lloyd to be trained by the ninjas. You got me an idea suggesting my brother age." He replied.

Skales expression looked confused than before. What was he trying to say with Ninja's Sensei age? Lord Garmadon switched back to the tentative Serpentine, recapture their lost of focus to its master.

"Serpentine," He commands "I have found a way to destroy them! We will bring them all of them in one spot, trap them like a pat-rat, and I'll use my Mega-Weapon to grant a wish that it will guaranteed lead them to jeopardy! It will be beneficial for us and we will concur Ninjago!" Raising his ultimate weapon high, sun glare sheen and seeing the reflection of Serpentine roared wildly waiting at his command.

"I have given _him_ an idea!" Skales muttered. He slither close to the other generals: Acidicus, Fangtom, and Skalidor. Both stood silently, watching their comrades following Lord Garmadon. Observing the parade happening, Skales approaching to his what so called friends behind Lord Garmadon back. Whispering not letting the Dark Lord hear the slightest chat happening behind him.

"Thisss is bogusss! I know hisss plan will fail maybe. . . one day? *Sigh* Why even bother?" Skales whispered.

"It isssn't not that bad, Skales." Skalidor replied to the concerned blue serpent. "You don't get it, do you? You're the idiot one one out of four generalsss! Why don't you listen to me, follow as a group inssstead a madman- No, Pythor isss. But why?" Skales snapped after the sentence. The generals exchanges unsure glances with another. Knowing the top reason they follow him is because the rest of the Serpentine went to Lord Garmadon side for power.

"Arrg! I'm hanging out with buffoonsss! I'm out of thisss project! I'm doing my _own_ plan! With or without Lord Garamdon," Skales surrendered and slither away from the generals. The Hypnobrai general pretended to have Lord Garmadon back. . . for now. Insisted to follow along, leaving the other generals hesitated.

"Why isss he ssstill following him even he sssshow hatred on Lord Garmadon?" Acidicus whispered to the remaining generals behind him.

Fangtom slither close going to Acidicus left side "I sssay," the other head joins in "he have a plan," "on hisss own to make hisss plan," "Sssuccessssful. But he'sss up to," "Sssomething. We ssshould keep watch on him." Fangtom commented.

Back to the view of Lord Garmadon smiled hearing his slaves are ready to fight, he command the Serpentine. "We will strike at night. Causing disturbance in Ninjago so the Ninjas will reveal themselves into battle. Today, we will win this battle! By starting with my enemy: Kai! Along with his friends!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Nearly take me one and a half week to make this! So much work to do! All I done it in school. Multi task! Boom! Hope you like it! :) Also, I will make another story later on. Been challenged by AwesomeAuthor13. Please review for me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2: Training and Dareth

**Chapter Two: Training and Dareth**

Viewing the largest city of Ninjago, where the most useful materials needed and peaceful place ever been. The Ninjas are in Dojo, training young Lloyd for the epic battle against the Dark Lord. In the left of the training room, was Zane and Lloyd with a punching bag dangling from the ceiling. Kai, Cole, and Jay inspected the Nindroid and the chosen one for today's lesson: Throw your opponent. Zane was teaching Lloyd how to access the enemies weak spot by weapon or physical action. Zane gestured into fighting stance as Lloyd collect every movement what was one of his protector tutoring him to do so.

"Lloyd, hold your arms like this." Said Zane. Both arms have fists ready to use for harmful reason. Lifting his arms and aimed at the punching bag, Lloyd coordinate with exact angle what Zane instructed him.

"Good, now your legs like this. . ." Lloyd follow like a mirror " Yes Lloyd, now like this!" Zane swayed forward and forcefully impact his fist into the punching bag on its side. The punching bag churned violently side by side and Zane went on the left side of his opponent. The finishing blow was the high kick. One leg balancing his weight, while the other sailed through the air and smack the bag harshly to meet the wall.

Lloyd looked astonished; a Nindroid have that kind of strength just to loosen the enemy? Kai, Cole, and Jay sat anxiously for Lloyd was next on the list. Zane grabbed the punching bag that recover from the wall and swing to him. Steadily straightening the punching bag, Zane slide away from the punching bag, allowing Lloyd personal space for his practice on his enemy. Zane knew Lloyd have incredible strength for him to harness the power within. Lloyd took a deep breath, and exhaled all out to relieve what is up in his mind to lock his focus on his opponent. Without thinking, Lloyd sparred at the sand filled punching bag, doing the same procedure what Zane gestured him.

Lloyd dash, punching the bag on the area of the opponent's weak spot. After the blow, gliding his foot into the air. A young lad that has a potential of a master, suddenly slice the punching bag in half. Recovering his steps, Lloyd eyes looked amazed, so are the rest of the Ninjas jaws dropped in surprise.

"Whoa, did I just cut the punching bag in half?" Lloyd asked. Sure he's not violent in all but he need to balance his power.

The rest of the Ninjas tip-toed to Lloyd and giving him compliments; cheering and a great listener. But he still need practice... "Way to go Lloyd!" Kai cheerfully said to his great friend. "Yeah! Next time, tell me not to be on your _bad_ side." Jay winked at Lloyd.

"Well Lloyd, let's see your report." Cole says while he clamps his right shoulder with a smile "Perfect score for listening while Zane directing you, calm and fierce, and throw your opponent. But not the last part of chop the punching bag in half... but you'll control your strength soon enough."

While the Ninjas chit chat was interrupted by Zane suggesting the bright day become dim. He was glaring through the front of the Dojo large window viewing the streets and the humongous city known as Ninjago City "Brothers, we should head back to our room. It's getting late and I for one know you are depleted from contemporary's training."

The parade died down, the rest agreed with Zane. All day on training that Sensei Wu instructed them to train him since he already explain to his students and now pass to Lloyd sharing common knowledge and the destiny for Lloyd conquest.

Simultaneously, Dareth appeared from the entrance of the doorway and invited himself with the Ninjas "Good evening Ninjas, are you- GH!" Dareth noticed one of his training equipment been shred in half. He rushed to the mess, knelt and dug his fingers on the earthy dried sand. Lifting a handful, while sand fall from his fingers like a dew, starting to sob.

"My equipment... You guys got to be careful so you can use the dojo!" Dareth directed the Ninjas.

"Urg, sorry Dareth. We'll pay the damage we have done. . ." Kai replied calmly. Jay looked over his shoulder, use his elbow to nudge Kai on his arm. Master of Fire receive a message from Jay and eyed at him with 'What doofus?' face.

"Why do we have to pay the damage?" Jay whispered to Kai, not letting Dareth hear their conversation. "Because Lloyd is a kid, he can get away with it. We as an teenager, **(A/N- Let's say they are for this story.)** reaching to adulthood had to take responsibility of damaging property. Kids can get away with anything, really. A fact that teenagers get into trouble, like me in high school." Kai replied dryly.

"Awww! No fair!"

"Life isn't fair like yours, born in the Junkyard." Kai smirked and Jay scowled. "Trust me, kids are born in haughty nature."

The boys been interrupted when a tug on their garb was Lloyd "Guys, can we go back to the apartment soon? Because I don't want my cousin to wait any longer. He gets worried if I haven't arrive back at home. And he postpone his training just to help my uncle today."

While the gangs were murmuring, Dareth sprung from the ground and said "Ninja recover! Oh don't worry ninjas, I got extras in the back storage." He announced. In the background, his young students were sweeping sand into the pan while the other collect the remains of the punching bag. Dareth switched his attention from the ninjas to his students "Don't forget to clean near my _valuable_ stand over there." His students obeyed and gently sweeping dust bunnies under and on the stand near the phony trophies. Doing cleaning, Dareth wanted to say something to the ninjas as he turn to them where they stood...

but they weren't present.

Dareth shook his head "Oh they are good." Even though the gangs specifically explains they have to leave before dark. Peering though the window, he smiled. "Therefore, I will prove that I will approve that I am worthy one day! I can save a citizen! Or stop Lord Garmadon with them! Ah, ha!" Three students inspecting Dareth was talking to himself and resume back cleaning the mess like they haven't seen anything strange.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **What is Lloyd 'cousin', and who is he talking about?

**Packerfan95 owned Lucas. I DO not! **I ask his permission to use his OC. Hah, see this James?

**Solidground- Hey! I know you seen my new story. Surprised huh? WHAT? ROMANCE?! I do no such things... Yes I did ONCE for the challenge. It's about JayXNya if you're interested reading that. But I do need your support because I been challenged by AwesomeAuthor13 of who's the best writer. Basically if I release a chapter, she rewrite like mine but more dialogue and stuff. You should read her story and think about mine and her. Hint: Mine is original! See you FF twin guest! c:**

Read and Review please! Criticism accepted :)


	3. Chapter 3: Water with Father and Guests

**A/N-** Yes, I use OC in this story ONCE. You know, trying new things for the first time. I'm going to ask ZaneTheNinjaofIce (Zane) for her OC and WhiteColor (Nataly). Soon, they will enter my world of writing! Your welcome, and I love you all! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Water with Father and Guest<strong>

In the apartment, in a poor dreadful room with half a bathroom, one was one student seated on the mat while the opposite side of his view was Sensei Wu. A ninja in grey garb, meditating, ignoring from sitting straight for 6 hours and his back was a lot of pain. The shaggy haired boy slightly peek one of his eye to stare at his father with curiosity if he's actually meditating with him. It was shortly after when Wu interrupted his son, he sensed the feeling of being watch.

"Lucas, focus my son. You need to practice on your sensitivity on everyone movement. It will be beneficial for you and your teammates. . . and Lloyd. Learning the water who interrupt your instinct. " Sensei told.

Lucas nodded "Yes dad," He replied softly. Beginning to close his eyes, slipping into the darkness he goes. A tranquil of serenity peace flows throughout his mind. Lucas felt relaxed than before. He stayed with Sensei because he was told by his dad to train his instinct. Knowing his Uncle, Lord Garmadon was a threat but he was on his side for multiple reason: Saving Lloyd and his teammates. Overall performances, eventually lose trust from the gangs and slightly imperil Ninjago. Remember, everyone should be given a second chance. (**A/N- Commercial: Read _Consequential Waters_. Made by: Packerfan95)**

Sensei Wu eyed at his son, if he's actually obey what he was told. His serious face soften, as it crack to a smile. Looking at the wall, a clock, the hour finger was at 8 P.M. An torment since the Ninjas are coming home late while the Serpentine are slithering around with his brother is around pulling chains on them.

Sensei Wu viewing the time been interrupted when Lucas was starting to wince. "Are you alright?" Wu said, concerned.

"No, it's just that my back hurts." He responds "Can we call it for a day? Because I'm starting to get worry if Lloyd has not return. Besides, we been sitting here for six straight hours! Does your back get hurt, dad?"

Wu shook his head in denial. Lucas propelled himself using his knees and stretch his back. A pleasing smile feeling his back can move instead of training his instinct. His mind felt heavy all of a sudden but he subside just to go out and find his friends and his cousin out in a dark road of Ninjago City.

"Dad, I'm going for a walk." Lucas said. Wu elevated one of his eyebrow and start moving his mouth "In a dark?" As Lucas begin to exercise his legs to the door, looking over his shoulder, he said "Yeah, while I'm so unprotected even though I've learn to self-defense. Dad, I'll be alright." Looking over his shoulder, inspecting his dad could deny his will. Instead permitting him with a nod to scout alone to find his friends. The Water Ninja switched his attention back and open the door, the door screeching in process, and proceed exiting the door. Until he gasped for what he detected in his perspective view.

"Dad! The Serpentine are in the hallway!" Lucas alerted. Wu heard an alarm from his son and immediately rose from the ground, drew his Bo staff on his grasp and went to his son side. Lucas also drew his Sai's for combat. Scanning, only four Serpentine on sight. But why are they here that's what Wu will ask. The duo slipped into fighting stance, as the Serpentine simultaneously growl in fierce stance also.

"Why are you here? And how did you know our location?" Sensei demanded. Not one snake reply back to the elder. Knowing something is up to their sleeve and compel to do so by their generals. But on around late evening, sounded troublesome for Sensei mostly.

Without warning, the Serpentine start their assault, throwing their sharp projectiles at them. In a snap, Lucas knew they will start their move and creating a water barrier to protect him and his dad. The projectiles injected itself; slow their movement and prevent them from proceeding to dig themselves further. Once it was clear, Lucas release his personal guard and Sensei sparred into action, along with Lucas on his side.

Sensei Wu use his Bo staff, spin them and a critical hit on two snakes on the head to daze them. While those snakes tried to restore their focus, the last blow on their face with a kick they receive from the elder. One slowly groaned as it tried to rise but found itself met its face by a staff harshly and fell unconscious. Lucas, on the other hand, performed spinjitzu "Ninja-gooo!" He shouted as he transform into a living tornado at his command and collided into the snakes like a strike. Simple and rather... odd. Lucas noticed the Serpentine haven't put a lot of effort to fight them. Something was off. Lucas slowed his skill and observed the fallen snake on his sides.

"That was. . . easy." Lucas confirmed, feeling uneasy about the abrupt snakes appeared. "Too easy. . ." While Lucas relax, sensing someone clamp on his shoulder. It was his dad with concern eyes peering into his. Knowing that look, he knew his uncle was up to no good once again.

"Dad, stay here if anyone return back home. I'll clean up the street if I have a chance to encounter _him_." Lucas commanded. Him, which the whole gangs knew was an obvious answer that he causes disturbance in Ninjago. Sensei Wu nodded and allow his formal son scurried off in maximum haste. He watched his son leave like he have a marathon.

He heard one of the snake regained conscious and use his Bo staff to bonk it to make him drift back to sleep until police arrive to investigate the noises caused underneath the inn. "Be careful my son, along with my students." Sensei whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Hey! I know I do not and not my favorite to use OC, but I wanted to add my great friends and FF family into my world of writing for 2 stories I am currently making at a moment. They're awesome and I wanted to do something nice. Yeah, I'm a nice person really. :) I did one story JUST FOR Solidground. Many reason why but not going to tell!

I promise once I finish those stories, I'll be back using main characters in Ninjago in my schedule.


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing Winds and Dual Blades

**A/N- **Well, surprise Kiwi! New chapter here! Before you guys jump into conclusion, I was planning to introduce every OC from my FanFiction Family on certain chapters. No worries!

**I do NOT own Laurie. KaitouKiwi own Laurie. I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Dancing Winds and Dual Blade<strong>

In the quiet street of Ninjago, viewing the supermarket there was two feminine exited the market with paper groceries on their grasp. Nya, used to be undercover Samurai and her right was a young ninja of Wind. As the duo finished shopping what they needed, both strolled back to the apartment. Having a conversation with the Ninja of Wind, but she tried to reply back at least.

"See? I told you shopping was fun!" Nya tone was benevolent towards her.

"Not exactly... you dragged me along with you." The long red haired Laurie replied. She wore orange blouse and silky demin jeans for tonight with Kai's sister. Nya shook her head, despite the grocery bag took more than half of her vision perspective sight. Although, making little or no movement of since the grocery bag took all her face so she not no idea where she's heading. She follow Laurie to guide her at least.

"Hey, you shouldn't stayed all day in the nasty apartment. You should go out more often." Nya said. Laurie shrugged her shoulder "Umm, I actually wanted to stay because they had to train my little brother." The wind Ninja applied. Laurie softly smile. She and Kai are pretty close When the last time she was a novice ninja. Throughout her life, she still need to practice her power just like Lloyd. Still, she's a member of a team. **(A/N- Commercial: Read Shifting Winds and Shattered Realities. Made by: KaitouKiwi.)**

Strolling back to the crummy but better than nothing apartment, Laurie suddenly stop. She looked over her shoulder, viewing the dark street of Ninjago City. Nya noticed the ninja of Wind and giving her an anxious glance at her. Listening closely, as the wind carrying message to her to foreshadow something was indeed unusual. Before Laurie said anything, Nya rose to her and rested her hand of her palm on her shoulder, causing Laurie to flinch. "Something's a matter?" Nya whispered, slowly drew her twin blades silently. Knowing the street was too...quiet. Not a single car passing by or pedestrians?

"I think few of the Serpentine-" Laurie didn't have the time to finish her sentence when Nya abruptly dropped the supplies to the hard concrete pavement replaced by a twin crescent blade. "Laurie, stay behind me. Because you're right, the Serpentine _are_ here!"

"You carry around a _weapon?_ And you haven't been caught in the supermarket. That's new." Laurie softly replied, eyes peered onto a shiny blade behind Nya's back, holding on her twin crescent blade. "Girls gotta prepare."

Laurie looked over Nya's shoulder and saw minor than five Serpentine approaching to them with a hissing noise from their fangs using their tongue. On their hand, was their weapons used in combat against the Ninjas. She was shocked but brave since Nya was on her side at least. Why do Nya had to drag along with the Wind Ninja?

"What do you want, you scaly freak?" Nya shouted, echo throughout the dark streets. Maybe she was trying to get help from the Ninjas since around that time on evening, the Ninjas positively be walking to meet them by now. This time, the merging with the ninjas was off. What was happening? A Hypnobrai and FangPyres didn't reply; once again like the battle in the apartment against Lucas and Wu.

Without hesitation, the Serpentine charged. The first move was Nya, hurling her twin blade into the snake face, knocking them out completely. One down with her blade, and now four more to go. It wouldn't be quick and simple. The sharpness blade return to its master grasp as she spin her dagger steadily and prepare for another blow onto the remaining snakes. One snake charged ruthlessly and swing a snake sword to Nya. Narrowing misses by a scratch on her hair as she side step. The FangPyre gasped, giving Nya an opportunity since the blind spot was on the snake's back of its head and sailed her leg to kick the snake. The FangPyre screeched in agony when a force of impact behind of its head and fell to his knee, leading him to the darkness.

Laurie saw a few Serpentine creeping closely with a vile glare. Four in a row, ready to pounce on the red head. She tried to find a way to stall them. Picking up a key was the grocery. She grabbed a handful of apples and threw them to the snakes. A few managed to hit them on the eye and reflect the assault. And one snake snatched an apple by its fangs and got stuck as the apple melted and rot, coloring black and dwindle into nothingness. Laurie eyes widen in shock. FangPyre has a wicked venom out of the four tribes of Serpentine.

Laurie took a large step back, until she met the brick wall of a building. She took a quick glance behind her and switched to what was happening in front of her. When one of the FangPyre charged, she use her arm to cover her face in horror. Nya saw it happening; she need to make a move before anyone get hurt. But she had a full hand at the moment.

_Clang_.

Until, that is, it was stopped by an unknown force that Laurie didn't dare to peek. But in curiosity swam through her mind and lower her elbow and saw someone who supposed to be at their apartment with Sensei Wu, Lucas. A water ninja lad, use his Sai's to defend the blow, stood protectively in front of Laurie. "Hey sis."

"We're cousins actually," Laurie corrected, eyed on Lucas VS. the Serpentine. The cavalry arrive for now and Lucas tried to push his Sai against the snake weapon. "Doesn't matter, we're still relatives." Lucas said, he kicked the snake away and he spun into spinjitzu tornado in a blink of an eye to the snakes. Colliding without a scratch and take down the FangPyre privates. The shaggy brown-haired slow his movement after his performance on spinjitzu, noticed Nya finished her section of the snakes with a victory expression.

The trio reunited and Lucas report the news just happen a while ago. It was a quick simple chat, but it was a gruesome look shared to Laurie and Nya "And that's why I came here to see you guys fighting off the Serpentine. I think it's my uncle was planning to ambush us in the apartment."

"I agree," Nya started "I think the ninjas are in trouble! We got to find them, pronto!" The lass said, as she withdrew her twin blade. Laurie and Lucas exchanged worry glances, because if Lord Garmadon was going to strike in the silent darkness of twilight night, knowing their friends are in trouble and include...

"Lloyd!" Lucas and Laurie both said in unison. The last time the Ninjas were training Lloyd today in the Dojo. The water Ninja knew the last location heard from Kai and Cole said to train the chosen one.

"I'll be going, Nya." Lucas volunteered himself. "Laurie, stay with Nya. If my uncle is around with a chain on his hand pulling the Serpentine into battle, it wouldn't be safe for you here. I'll go on ahead to find my friends and shrimp on time." When Nya was about to object, Lucas sprinting through the street, stealth style to avoid engaging with the Serpentine crawling in Ninjago City.

As for Nya and Laurie, Nya knelt to obtain the grocery bags and Laurie went to help "Come on, we can ride on my Samurai X Suit to get there. Since _he_ chosen to go on feet, oh well." Nya chuckled. Laurie nodded and both rushed toward the apartment. Who know what will happen to the Ninjas and what was Lord Garmadon was planning to destroy them...


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble Arises

**A/N-** New chapter! Any OC appearance this time? Nope! Later on they will! Promise! Because I got everything planned!

**I do not own Lucas or Laurie blah, blah blah. Packerfan95-Lucas. KaitouKiwi-Laurie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Trouble Arises.<strong>

Lucas, sprinting in full haste, scanning the twilight of dazzling night to find his friends and family. Unfortunately, he found nothing. Poring around the streets, found the area suspiciously because it's supposed to be night walkers or drivers will keep Ninjago City a busy place and contrary of incessant when evil is lurking. Taking a small break from the last seen o Nya and Laurie ten blocks from here, he could be close eventually. Or he had run in circles in the darkness. No, he remember so he's close...but where are they?

"*Huff*...I know I'm close to Dareth Dojo." Lucas breathed heavily, kneeling down to rest his palms on his knees.

Once the water ninja controlled his breathing, he suddenly saw a figure dashing through alley to alley; more than one incessantly dashing into the corridor to get Lucas attention. He became alerted and drew his Sai to his grasp. Whatever or whoever tries to ambush him, he's ready. Focusing on the blur movement, too focus that above the building was Slithra and Lasha peering on the ninja in grey, establishing the metal net onto a cannon. It is heavy.

"Target acquired. Ready Lasssha?" Slithra commanded, he nodded and glide the cannon to where the brown-haired ninja standing. Lucas was concerned on the ground more than paying attention what was _hanging_ for him patiently to trigger on a perfect timing. Positioned the cannon and a venomari went to the countdown starting the combustion of the cannon.

"Fire!"

The metal net hurled; the net flying towards Lucas before he could even react. Lucas saw it happening. The metal net spread widely, ready to capture anything. He immediately side-sweep to avoid the net, but it was too late. The net entrapped the Grey Ninja fully, pinned his arms and body as he gasped where the heck the snake trap came from. Rolled across the concrete pavement painfully as he get his sense.

"What the-?"

The Serpentine revealed themselves in front of the water Ninja, on their weapons on their hand pointing the tip of the silver sharp blade at Lucas. Exactly three Hypnobrai and Lucas frowned. He thought of the snakes' blow fall on him since he was trapped. Although, the snakes had other idea. Instead of laying a finger on Lucas as he glared gritting his teeth, the Hypnobrai fled, leaving Lucas bewildered. Leaving him all of a sudden? Maybe they had _other_ plans related but Lucas.

"Ok, they trap me and left me like this? Some master of theirs with lack of authority. Ahem, uncle!" Lucas acknowledged and growled.

His eyes adjust back to the metal net. "Hmm... What my dad taught me and my friends about being constricted was to wriggle out by relaxing. I can't relax if Lloyd is in danger!" Lucas said. "Well, going to wriggle out of this mess!"

Starting, Lucas relax and tried to loosen the net carefully. Wriggle himself like a worm as he mumbled "Come on, wriggle out. Wriggle out!" Almost to his goal, he thought of why the snakes left him in the net? Of course the snakes are following Lord Garmadon.

Then it hit him. Lord Garmadon command the snakes to slow the others while his priority was his cousin, Lloyd. Or else that is not related to Lloyd; the ninjas. They're up to mischievous plan in Ninjago City, their hometown.

Finally, he freed himself from the heavy steel net and smirked in victory. "Aha! You think you can trap me with a simple net? I can escape on death trap anytime, anywhere!" He exclaimed. Glancing his enviornment, glad no one was listening. Dusting himself properly on his garb, he looked at the direction where the Serpentine marched across the streets. Knowing he had no time to ponder, sprinting off to the darkness streets. Hoping he could arrive to the ninjas on time.

* * *

><p>Back to the Ninjas, a casual stroll in Ninjago street heading back to the depress half bathroom apartment <strong>(AN- Lol, I kept naming the apartment 'sad' most of the past chapters! XD What's wrong with meeeeee? It's a fact in the actual show!) **Kai and the rest of the gangs are having a petite conversation about contemporary's training with the youth will soon be a hero for Ninjago itself. For the ninjas, Cole and Zane in front of the row, Kai and Lloyd in the middle, while Jay was reaching up with Kai and Lloyd.

"Nice training, Lloyd!" Kai praise the blond-haired youth on the back.

"Well, not the part on the punching bag...Overall was spectacular!" Jay added, smiling as he went to Lloyd's left side with a rush just to equal their pace.

"Not but only that Lloyd is getting stronger," Zane budged his conversation in "Maybe one day, he could defeat Lord Garmadon and bring peace to Ninjago, my friend."

"I...what happen if I chose not to? Can that maybe prevent the destiny?" Lloyd questioned.

"Well Lloyd, maybe you _can_ change Lord Garmadon mind by simply having tea." Jay replied, Kai shook his head and frowned.

"No Lloyd, Jay reason was lack of details." Zane said, looking over his shoulder at Lloyd. Jay crossed his arms and looked away rather stare at the street "Gee, thanks!"

"Your welcome," Zane says "I am sorry Lloyd, but we cannot change destiny. Maybe if we find an alternative solution but I do not recall Sensei Wu have more scrolls. He had only the green ninja, my friend."

Lloyd looked disappointed with Zane theory passing through his ears for a moment until Kai picked up his sadness of his look "Lloyd, I know you're upset. Was it about defeating your 'dad'?"

Lloyd didn't reply but instead replacing verbal to physical nod. He gazed his eyes away and look head on, forgetting about the subject. Kai and Jay exchanges concerned glances, they shouldn't bring up the subject at all. He's fighting his _own dad!_

It was a dead silence in Ninjago street that caught Zane and Cole attention. It was indeed strange, not cars zooming or night walkers presence. Not until, the Ice Ninja detect on his corner of his eye, a shadow lurking by quickly before he could identify. Even the leader saw it passing by and slipped into darkness of the corridor. The Earth and Ice ninja slowed their pace as they eyed on the movement hidden itself.

"Did you see that, Cole?" Zane whispered, leaning to Cole.

"Yeah, I've spotted him. And look, there's a few right up ahead waiting for us to pass so it can hide again. Slow down, we need to tell Kai and Jay about this." Cole warned.

The two stop their pace completely, forcing the three ninjas following them in halt. Giving Kai looked confused for abruptly stop. "Is something a matter?"

Cole and Zane twist their body towards them. Before Cole explain, Zane spoke up with another news. "I sensed a dark presence lurking by, and the Mega-Weapon is at presence." That's better instead of saying 'strange figure observing their movement'. They knew one person who possessed the ultimate weapon that forged their Golden weapon to his capable duty of making Ninjago of his image. The trio turned their heads to see you know who as the ninjas drew their weapons slowly.

"Where are they?" Kai murmured to his teammates. Talking about the Serpentine who was dashing through the dark street. One shadow sped and Cole yelled "There's one!"

"Where? Where?" Jay looked at Cole's direction but nowhere to be seen. "No, there!" Zane exclaimed. Of course there was nothing to be seen.

"There's one, they're surrounding us! The Serpentine!" Kai yelled.

The four tribes of snakes encircled the ninjas. Lloyd looked afraid until Kai held him back stood protectively on the chosen one. The snakes are wielding their snakes sword and spears for combat. Hissing and snarling for a thirsty battle against the Ninjas. Likewise, a commander was obviously Lord Garmadon but not guiding them? Cole knew Zane sense was never wrong. He was hiding, going to strike of anyone of his friends are left alone. The ninjas are ready for battle with the snakes, drew their weapons. Kai with his katana, Cole with his scythe, Jay with his nunchucks, and Zane with shurikens. A battle of the snakes, had begun.

* * *

><p>An- I will be busy for a while. Exams coming up, which slow update. More reviews and notes are due. But the best part, and I hope he'll eradicate the virus from my laptop, I gave my ex bf to help me. If he fix it, then it will be a miracle that I can go on now! Let's hope he'll fix it guys!

Like I said, slow update, less PM, Others. I can read stories at least. Thanks!

Solidground- is it cool to wait? My laptop isn't working. You should know that FF twin. Ok? :)


	6. Author's note

**Author's note. 12/12/14  
><strong>

**I'm so sorry guys, I can't update anything nor touch my document for a while. PM, I can't even PM you back. It's hell for me for past two weeks. Let's show my contemporary schedule...**

**My school start at 7:05 am, end at 1:35 PM plus walking back home added is 2:40. During Thursday and Friday, get home at 3:00 by picking up my nieces from school. Took me till 6 or 7 P.M to finish homework and eat dinner. Shower afterwards and dry my hair until 8 P.M. Helping around the house till 8:35. Have free time exactly 25 minutes or less so I can sleep at 9 P.M. I need to sleep at 9 so I won't feel drowsy in class. Yeah, I know. That's kind of been like that. And I felt tired once I woke up.  
><strong>

**DUDE... I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY SLEEP THIS WEEK. If I don't get appropriate rest, I'm going to get headache and sick. Which is happening like now. I kept myself awake by playing Super Smash bros in 3DS on 12/11/14. ****It does help! LOL! It's a concentrated game. I ****went to Aveda with my sis to be a model to help her grade. And it start at 8 A.M to 8 P.M. I don't want to sleep in a store so I play it for 4 straight hours. And my oldest sister came and pick me up like yay because she didn't want me to wait till night JUST YESTERDAY. And I crashed in a car afterwards. Went back home and fell asleep on my bed for one hour and eat dinner... still exhausted! So I'm going to use all my energy today and soon I will exhaust myself once I get back home. And next week, is exams. I can exempt only two exams... BECAUSE I can't exempt the requirement class which is U.S History, Chemistry Honors, Algebra 2 Honors, and Driver's ed.  
><strong>

**Yay, weekend is coming up. Sadly, I can't go on anything. For one day of excused absences yesterday, I got a lot of reviews on lessons, homework, quizzes, and online work to do that is due on Monday. Once I get back home, I'll fell asleep. Once I rise, going to do my homework.  
><strong>

**Sorry everyone including my dearest friends. :/ I got to go now. See you all if I get a chance to finish all of them and enough rest.**


	7. Chapter 7: Battle leads Consequences

**A/N- **I thought I lose my privileges to go on FanFiction during school! It wasn't working on Monday and I thought noo! Well, it kind of work. OK! Some news. I'm back! And I might update two stories every 2 weeks. Maybe. And I don't have time to read my FanFiction stories because I'm spending time with my dorky nieces at the moment. But the bad news? My laptop is broken. Though, I can go on before my laptop broke my programs like Google Chrome and games. So it'll be difficult now. Maybe this might be the last story to make. MIGHT! Ok, back to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Battle leads Consequences<strong>

The snakes and the Ninjas hurled themselves into battle! Defending Lloyd, the chosen one. The action took place in the darkness of the city. The first move strike was Kai the Fire Ninja.

"Lloyd, stay behind me." Kai commanded. Lloyd nodded vaguely, covert himself behind the street light pole. Since it's nearby a safe place; or as it is, watching the whole scene of his friends - teachers in assault between the good and evil.

Kai, with his katana in his grasp, slammed the group of Serpentine. As he performed Spinjitzu, he spun and collided into the snakes in easy mode activated. The Serpentine growled in fury and two approaching Kai, aiming their sharp blade-like snake weapon at Kai. The Master of Fire slowed his speed and dusted his ninja garb and noticed the Serpentine are surrounding him. His serious face shifted to a grin as he rushed to the nearby snake and high jump kick the snake weapon, sending the silver deadly blades meeting harshly to the concrete pavement floor with a loud clang. Leaving the snakes, unarmed, he use the katana grip and smack two FangPyre, leaving them fell to their knees and fell unconscious. Few Serpentine charges to Kai, taking their fallen comrade spot for another round. The Ninja in red was hungry for battle.

Two Serpentine on his sides surrounds the ninja clad in blue. Held his Nun chucks tightly, glancing left and right to focus on those enemies, knowing the snakes will make their first move by the way it look and agreement on nodding. And so, the Hypnobrais lunged themselves at Jay. But too quick for the Master of Lightning skill, he took a huge step backward and the snakes collided - headbutted together and plummeted to the rough floor, wincing. Jay observed them, shaking his head.

"Some tough cookies." Jay coughed, eyed on dazed snakes on the ground.

Hearing more battle cry in his background. He watched Kai battle point of view. Looks of it, Kai got more attention on those mutated snakes. Glad he wasn't there to do all the dirty work from Lord Garmadon petite army of his. Actually the Serpentine he obtain from the original generals. He and the gangs knew that they now joined Lord Garmadon side to defeat them once and for all But it's not enough to stall or beaten them. Since they have Lucas and Laurie along with their great friends during their experience happening throughout their lives. **(A/N- More OC will appear from what story are they coming from?)**

Zane scanned the three snakes in front of him, with snake-shaped spears and a chainsaw? Odd. Drawing the ninja stars from his pocket, the Master of Ice made a slick move by aiming at the weapons instead of harming the snakes. Yes, they are highly dangerously a threat, but when they are disarmed, it'll be much easier for them to surrender. Observing his brothers fighting off, the snakes are not doing an effort to counter-attack them like they usually do.

With that, Zane turn 360 degree, leaped into the air to hurl the Shurikens directly at the snakes weapons right before the Serpentine was about to land a blow. Rather hit the concrete pavement floor. Before the snakes react, noticed _his _weapons is getting bigger, and bigger. . . _Clang_. A success! With a strong force of impact, split the material in half! The blade and possibly the active chainsaw - at the engine, slid down from the sturdy blade and falls to the ground. Landing on his feet safely, returning his focus on to them as they stared at their broken weapon became paltry in combat. Released their weapons and rather use their ability to take out the Ice Ninja. They wouldn't give up, so be it. Avowing this would happen, ready to defend himself by lifting his arms for shielding his mechanical body.

Until it was shortly ended by Cole's help. The Master of Earth successfully destroyed the Serpentine on his side. Zane enervated the Serpentine so it'll be much easier for him. Using his scythe, with Zane's aid, they took down the snakes with a breeze. Cole use his scythe to push two snakes until they fall to the ground. They squirmed and Cole use his free fist to smack the snakes like whack-a-mole. Kai and Jay partner up and fight off the remaining Serpentine. But what Zane couldn't stop pondering was that he sensed more presence arriving on their location.

"Let's clean up the streets, guys!" Jay said. The tree nodded together, he and Kai start fending off on the remaining snakes.

Right above the building, whom watch the whole battle taken place was no other than Lord Garmadon. Looked unpleasant on the Serpentine defeat. He knew he shouldn't count on them. Holding the strongest weapon in his grasp, ready to perform the finale since the Ninjas had almost completed the Serpentine. Held the Mega-Weapon up high, he starting chanting words...

"Mega-Weapon. Make a ninja youth grow into prunes! Make them become old like my brother!" As the Mega-Weapon illuminated, it will be hardly noticeable since the moon has sprouted from the horizon helped the ninjas fight in the dark. This is troublesome.

But that doesn't stop them. Rather Lucas arrived in the scene on time and knowing what was happening. He paused and observed with a quick glance. His uncle was using his Ultimate Weapon, aiming at what was he wanted to achieve. With the angle of the Mega-Weapon, he knew it was... Jay and Kai. He gasped.

"Kai! Jay! Look out!" Lucas sped his way and going to tackle them. The worst part, Kai moved from his spot to take down the Serpentine and hesitated when he heard a familiar voice shouting to the right. Jay stood and felt a force pushing him away from Kai back-to-back. Gradually misses Kai.

"Lucas?" Kai asked, turning to see Lucas crashed into Jay away from him.

The light of beam from the Mega-Weapon heading straight towards Kai. And Cole and Zane noticed the light too. And the source was above the roof was their nemesis, Lord Garmadon.

"Kai! Behind..." But it was too late. Kai been hit.

The bright beam hit Kai. A power surged throughout his body was not pleasant. It feels like he got strike with lightning two times worse, added wearing metals. With an agonizing scream, lasted for a second, he collapsed to the ground, eyes closed. They gasped. Jay, Cole, Lloyd who chosen to reveal himself out of the shadow, and Zane rushed toward unconscious Kai on the sidewalk. Lucas looked above the building, curled his hands into a fist angrily to find his uncle. It all make sense now. Stalling them which was him, along with Laurie and Nya, and making the ninjas focusing on the tension in front of them making his moment to strike.

Unfortunately, there was nowhere to be seen.


	8. Chapter 8: The New Experience

**A/N- I do NOT own Lucas and Laurie! Packerfan95- Lucas. KaitouKiwi- Laurie. (How ironic that their name are start with an 'L' just like Lloyd! Duh! They are relatives!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The New Experience<br>**

Laurie and Nya, using Nya's Samurai X soaring across the cold night air, heading to the ninjas location. The duo rushed back home to rest their groceries down and headed to the Samurai X Suit for quick, easy, and free transportation to their destination. Gathered their weapons for any unexpected battle they might engage with.

"How close are we, Nya?" The red-haired ninja asked, sitting of Sensei shotgun seat.

"Calm down Laurie. I know you're worry about Lloyd and the ninjas and ask me to hurry like a million times. We're almost there and I know the ninjas can take care of themselves and protecting the destined chosen one."

Laurie leaned back to her seat, pouting. Hoping the ride can transport quickly as possible. Doubting Lord Garmadon aspired at night. Because she knew it would be a perfect opportunity for him to strike while an empty streets and dangerously event happens at night when no one is there to stop or support. Pursuing to make the would his own image; why Laurie despise her father choice, including Lloyd who was destined to be a Golden Ninja and a final battle between him and his dad. Don't forget that she's close to her friends - the heroes are good than evil. She's a good person, she didn't want to follow Lord Garmadon at all.

The orange Ninja moment of thought of herself has been interrupted when Nya halt her Samurai X Suit, while floating as she breathe. She heard a girly scream. Lean forward to examined something that someone was underneath her who needed help. The Serpentine are surrounding someone. She's going to help even though the ninjas might be in trouble.

"Nya?" Laurie questioned.

"Someone needs our help and the Serpentine are there. Sorry Laurie, we need to..."

"It's alright. Let's go save him." Laurie confirmed, with a nod.

As the remote armor suit glide to the nearby building to observe, checking to avow if it could be a actual person. Glean closely, they knew the stranger skill well. It was no other than Dareth.

"Why is he doing here in the middle of the night?" The crystal blue eyed girl whispered, while Nya equipped her weapon for combat. Laurie eyed on Dareth, who tried to use kung-fu. Mumbling stuff that it was hard to make out from the distance from where she stood on the tenth story building. Nya shrugged and rested her hand on to Laurie shoulder and nodded. Laurie knew what she had to do - To stay put. Nodded in approval for her safety. With that, Nya leaped off the building, landed on someone's window rail, and on a quest to save Dareth.

While Nya withdrew the Samurai X Suit and helped Laurie to the roof, Dareth has some other mind to fend off the Serpentine.

The wondering Serpentine had circumvented the brown clothing person whom proclaimed his worthy of skill a ninja, as Dareth tried to daunt the snakes that he confessed he was one. But the Serpentine deride in their personal thought of how his skill as a human was weak, nothing compare to their enemies: The Ninjas.

"I challenge you...to a du-el. Woo-cha! Hye-yah! Wah gsh gshhh! Ninja pose!" Dareth shouted. His math was miscalculated; it was four snakes against one.

The snakes stared, unamused. Rather save their energy on the ninjas. It is their target, what Lord Garmadon adamantly command. The Serpentine aren't purchasing the man who let himself go big time that they knew he would be easily beaten. It is irrelevant to their command on him rather focus on their mission. But since he was in the way, somehow, or just gotten lost?

"Sssstand assside, surface dwellers! We have bussssinessss to take care of!" Slithra snarled.

Dareth knew those snakes cause troublesome for the ninjas. Eventually for a long digress on the snakes schemes, what-so-called business they intended to was destroy the Ninjas, to prove himself, once again wanted to pick a fight to ugly creatures and people under the mask. _Hmmm, those snakes are after them. I will prove myself a worthy to join the ninjas! Or joining the team!_ He thought.

Dareth slipped into sloppy fighting stance. He close his eyes to image himself fighting off the snakes like the ninjas. But Nya was right behind Dareth and walked up in front of him, shaking her head and switched her attention to the fought off while Dareth was talking to himself in amusement.

"Take this! And this! Aaaaaannnd that!" He yelled. Hearing the tribes of snakes are beaten and could feel it. But the truth was that he was punching the garbage bags lying in the streets and soon staggered his way to the voices eventually of battle cries. **(A/N- LOL! Pricecless!)**

Finishing the battle was Nya, while Dareth swayed in circles. Nya brushed herself with satisfaction in success. Up high the roof, Laurie waved at Nya. With that, Nya knew Dareth was going to open his eyes because the silence has taken over and she fled back to Laurie hastily.

Right then, Dareth open his eyes and jaw dropped. He defeated the snakes (not really) and smiled widely.

"Hope you learn a valuable lessons, snake. Never mess with the brown ninja!" Dareth said proudly. He kissed his fists. But his eyes cringed that his fists has a funny smell and taste, making him fell off the edge to vomit. Until he heard someone was slow clapping to his performance.

"Congratulation, your '_skills_' has defeated the snakes. Woo-pee." Laurie said in sarcastic tone with a slow pace of applause.

Dareth caught his throat, and then bow "Why thank you miss! Have you see me in action? I know I'm good. You can get my autograph later after I refresh later."

"Uh, no. I was being..."

"I did the karate kick and punching fists to the Serpentine!" Dareth exclaimed, pointing at the Serpentine who collapse to the ground, unconscious. Rested his hands on his hips and smirk in victory. More like a failure. Laurie rolled her eyes and right on time, Nya approached to the red-head. Laurie got her attention in surprise.

"Just let him. At least he achieve something throughout his life. Even though it was falseness on his goals." Nya chuckled and wink. The girls chuckles. Once their enjoyment died down, Nya was the one to speak "Dareth, why are you here?"

Dareth jumped, he saw two lass above the roof. He brushed himself to look fabulous and said "Why good evening ladies. I - uh, I was following the Ninjas. To know how good they are. But I gotten lost of them and I encounter the snakes and defeated them! So...did you see me in action?" Dareth asked.

"Umm, sure." Nya says "Well, do you know the last time they went?"

Dareth placed his index finger to his chin and said "Hmmm. . . The last time I saw them while they were heading straight. Until I encounter my foe who challenged me to a battle!"

Nya shook her head, sighing. What some information she received for helping Dareth who lead himself into trouble. Kai used to, but over the months of battle along with his team was gruesome. Although, they resolved it together that made him responsible for his duty as a ninja and most importantly, guiding Lloyd to face his dad.

A little chit-chat taken place, Laurie, watched the conversation travel repeatedly. Something caught in her eye; something bright. Illuminating a mile away. She looked to her left, glanced forward and know the gold light sheen scare the darkness away. Laurie rose from the ground and tug Nya's arm to pull her forward and point the light.

"Nya, look! Do you know what it means?"

Nya nodded. Laurie knew it was all of diversion once again, like Lucas explained earlier. The Serpentine ambush, in a clear open place, and Dareth assault by Lord Garmadon troops. Since the rest of the ninja team caught up Lord Garmadon schemes, knowing this plan could be a colossal problem. The two hustled back to the Samurai X Suit while Dareth was yelling.

"Hey, where are you going girls?"

"We have to go. Just go back into your Dojo, Dareth." Laurie shouted. The Samurai X Suit started its engine and starting to soar the sky. Then glide off into the bright light that starting to dim. That bring curiosity for Dareth and so he follow them.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Since Dareth is following the ladies, let's see how the Ninjas are in process...

* * *

><p>"Kai!" Cole shouted.<p>

The Ninjas was around their fallen comrade, trying to wake him up. Nothing recall Kai as the gangs tried everything. Zane analyzes Kai status, checking for a pulse and body temperature, an wooden face grew as he found an answer about the Master of Fire.

"He is unconscious," Zane says "I don't know what was Lord Garmadon aspire, but he seems unarmed."

Jay looked from limp Kai to the Nindroid "UNHARMED?! The Dark Lord strike him with his weapon! OF COURSE HE'S NOT OK! WHY DOES HE..."

"Jay! Don't yell at Zane and we're in a middle of the..." Cole finally screamed. The panic lightning ninja continued to yap and interrupted Master of Earth reasoning "Don't shut me boy! Look at this! Lord Garmadon ambush us and only Kai got hit! We don't know..."

"JAY! Remain calm. If he's breathing, then he is going to be okay." Cole said.

"Why would I shut up! Lord Garmadon escaped! And he use his Mega-Weapon that was about to hit me but instead it hit Kai! Lucas saved me from him but not Kai! We should have known that he's..."

"Hey, shut up Jay. There's no need to shout." Said Lucas, who was above the roof to find his uncle who cause the plan to be a success for his peer. No anvil of Lord Garmadon. Lloyd was with his cousin to help him find his daddy. Surely he supposed to be around here somewhere but being colored pitch black has an advantage. But he cannot hide from Zane sixth sense. Although, the Master of Ice didn't find his heat signature nearby. It has truly faded. Cole and Zane lifted Kai limp body, Jay stay shut as Lucas stared at them with concern. With a moment of silence, Lloyd break the silence while the Ninjas guide their collapse friend back to the apartment.

"Lucas?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think my dad wanted our friends for?" Lloyd asked.

Lucas didn't reply. He stretched his hand to ruffle Lloyd's blonde hair and shrugged. Retreat his hand and crossed his chest using his arms.

"Whatever it is shrimp, he was targeting on all of them, including us. But I merely tackled Kai. Serpentine are stalling us and the girls. Laurie will not like this." Lucas said.

Lloyd patted the Water Ninja on the back and said "Yeah, my sister won't like this!"

"Hey, were you expected me to arrive huh?" Lucas questioned.

"Nah, the ninjas got under control! See?"

Suddenly, Lloyd strength was strong that he accidentally push Lucas and he started to fell off balance. Tripping off the roof henge and then fall off the building, screaming. Lloyd, eyes widen with a gasp as Lucas disappeared.

"Lucas!" Lloyd yelled. He ran towards where Lucas fell off. Kneeling near the roof henge over the roof to find him where he had fallen.

"Lucas! Luuuu...cas?" Lloyd hesitated to finish off his sentence. He saw Lucas, who was sitting on the window rail, legs crossed, hands rested behind his back of his head and rested his back against the lumpy brick wall. Eyed at Lloyd, smirking. He was twenty feet away from where Lloyd stood. And two hundred feet to the ground where the Ninjas are pulling Kai to a safe zone.

"So you do miss me?" Lucas said.

Lloyd stuck his tongue at his cousin and said "I was worried!"

"You should see your face!" Lucas laughed while he reached to Lloyd with his skills of a ninja.

"Come on, let's get down from here. We need all the help since we're one ninja short. And get Kai into a safer area than here." The grey Ninja lift Lloyd to his back like a piggy back ride. Lucas started to leap off the building, rail to rail to unite with the ninjas to aid. While reaching back down safely, thinking about what make him anxious about his uncle plan. The last words he heard was 'old'. But he couldn't crack the code. _What are you up to this time, uncle. Putting my friends at harm._ The Master of Water thought, grit his teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Well, I made this longer! Woo! Everything was exciting while I was making this! Oh yeah, Happy Birthday **LeonardoTheLeader** (Meiko)! :D And I will see you in the next update for Love Twist! (If you're interested reading JayXNya) Actually, it's on hiatus at the moment. If **AwesomeAuthor13** is in a same page as me. We're competing.

Now back to my busy schedule!


	9. Chapter 9: Too Slow, too Late

**A/N- I do NOT own Lucas and Laurie! Packerfan95- Lucas. KaitouKiwi- Laurie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Too Slow, too Late<br>**

Nya and Laurie was in inch to arrive their destination. Recently, they were engaged to the snakes and Nya fought the snakes alone. Laurie, in the other hand, has to standby since she didn't bring her weapon. Heck, she doesn't need to bring with her because no one can withstand the mechanical manual, colossal machine. A busy night and Nya haven't break a sweat for now. Now their time has went downhill, who knows for the girls will noticed what have Lord Garmadon strike at the ninjas.

"There! We're here Laurie." Nya replied.

"Yes! And there's the ninjas and Lucas was here first. But... it looks like someone is hurt!" Laurie boomed. That brings the ninja attention and waved at her. Nya activated her high beams and aimed at the Ninjas; Lucas and Lloyd enter the circle of light near the ninjas.

With a better observation, the person who was hurt, wearing red garb clothing and in unconscious position being held by their brothers. The girls couldn't inhibit their scream because it's Kai.

"KAI!" Nya squeaked.

Once she parked her Samurai X Suit on to the streets, Laurie was the one to rush to Kai and scanned him carefully. Nya detach from her super armor and rushed to Kai too, whose arms fling on to Cole and Zane shoulders.

"What happened?!"

"Lord Garmadon, that's for sure." Cole said, eyebrows knit in success/failure on their mission, looked upset.

"He is fine," Zane says "but he is not awakening. I cannot precise what was Lord Garmadon wish was. Neither goes with my friends. We were in a middle of a battle, and he ambush us."

"But why Kai?" Laurie screamed.

"That, is my turn to explain." Lucas says "But later. We need to go home, now."

"And some rest, I'm tired and we need some rest so we'll discuss about Kai situation later." Lloyd yawned.

"Like he said," Lucas added.

The short conversation ended. Nya, Laurie, and unconscious Kai went to the Samurai X and departed, leaving the rest on bare foot. Kai needed a lift than anyone else. Jay should complain about walking back home, but what he been through, Kai been hit, and the ambush was wicked. And so, Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, and Lucas hustled back to their apartment - where Nya and Laurie waited for their arrival.

While the gangs left the area, Dareth finally arrived where the lasses parked where the battle took place has ended. Breathing heavily, scanning the destination cautiously to find his friends. His only friends. Sadly, he couldn't find anyone, not even snakes.

"They...already left? Oh man, I need some water! And maybe some cupcakes." Dareth gasped.

"Please don't tell me the ninjas and the girls already left to go home?" The brown ninja exclaimed, wiping his sweat from his forehead using his sleeve. Some work out for Dareth for a day. Running fourteen blocks from beginning to here. Observing the scene closely, he found some grappler hook and smile. Thinking it could be useful later in the future. . . If he know how to handle the thick rope with multiple metal hooks on each side. Pondering, he knew what to do next.

"I know where the Ninjas live! Thanks to the White Ninja told me where they live since they needed some space to train the kid. I need to ask them if they need some backup." With that, Dareth started sprinting towards to the building serving rooms.

* * *

><p>Back to their poor and incomplete apartment, where Nya, Sensei Wu, and Laurie waited for their arrival. The raven-haired explained parts of the details that they have learn from contemporary events.<p>

"We'll find everything tomorrow...and let Kai rest until we find a solution to his problems." Cole said, while he and Zane rest Kai to his bed. Every group nodded in agreement. They fought the Serpentine, one injury which was Kai, and the rest was exhaustion for each members. With a long explanation and full details added by Zane and Lucas.

"Hmmm... My brothers has done something tonight. And Kai hasn't awaken from his unconsciousness. My son was correct. My brother has something up to his sleeve for the rest of you, my students. You must be careful on your actions." Wu said, stroking his beard till he reach to the tip of the end.

"And that's not all," Nya says "we got no idea what we will do! My brother is asleep while in the background is crashing and screaming!" She echoed. Her eyes was about to shed tears until Jay came to comfort her that it'll be A-OK.

More conversation was been added to decide their fate. Mostly yelling about Kai that only been strike by the Mega-Weapon. Until their conversation was cut off when a manager enter the hallway and shush them, whispering violently that guests are napping above. All their eyes pour to the manager and stunned for a brief moment.

"We will talk this later. All of you get rest, you all needed it." Sensei Wu added, and he left to his own room along with Nya. The gangs entered their room, the last was Lucas locking the door.

"Well, time to go to sleep. Night." Lucas said, as he leaped on to his hammock bed. Followed by Laurie and Lloyd on their own beds. Jay and Zane went to their own beds but Cole remained his feet on the wooden dusty floor. Zane looked anxious why his leader stood, not going to bed.

"Is something troublesome among you, Cole?" Zane asked, while the others one by one drifting asleep.

Cole shook his head and whispered in response to Zane "Nothing. I need to stay awake to think a plan so that nothing bad happening to us. I won't allow this happen to us, neither of us, not like Kai."

"I wouldn't be sure to stay up all night, planning and to exhaust yourself afterwards, my friend." Zane was in sitting position on his bed while Cole was headed to the door to unlock.

"Don't worry about me. I'm used of this. Go get some rest." Cole told Zane as he exit himself out of the door to head the roof.

Zane shook his head and said "I'm coming with you." Pushing himself off the bed as he dragged his legs to the floor. He was above of Jay's bed and approaching Cole.

"No Zane, you..."

"You may be a leader," Zane began "instructing me what was beneficial, but you cannot tell me to sleep." Zane acknowledged. Cole was about to say a sentence or preventing words to his formal friend but nothing occur. No denial of Zane emphasized towards him, he simply shrugged. Nothing to lose, the two strolled to the upstairs, the sign post on the wall sign saying to the roof.

"All right then, just let me think of a plan while you can do whatever you want. Don't bother me unless you have an idea." Cole ordered.

While the Earth and Ice Ninjas are headed to the roof for alone "I would like to negotiate your goal and obtain knowledge from learning on your strategy." Zane inquired.

* * *

><p>In the rooftop, where the Master of Earth and Ice ninjas are hanging. Here lies on a square five foot table, a table light, and Cole's paper for plans and maps of Ninjago City. For three straight hours, Zane, who was meditating - or sleep mode on the edge of the rail. Quite to balance himself off the edge of the building. Two hours ago, Zane was in session to study with Cole, but chosen to meditate for alternative thoughts he might came up with. Cole, who was still awake, sitting on his chair, who was tiredly tried to keep himself awake.<p>

"Stay...awake!" Cole mumbled.

The exhausted Master of Earth looked over his shoulder to see Zane, surrounds in tranquility with his eyes closed. Knowing Zane was fast asleep few hours ago. He needed it; regenerate his energy for today's event and the discovery for Kai any erratic changes.

Suddenly, a grappler hook has been sling on to the rail, that captures Cole attention by the loud collision with metal and concrete pavement. Alerted, he sprouted from the seat and looked over the rail - someone is coming. Reaching his weapon, slowly approach his way to the rail, ready to shout for the Nindroid name. Already arrive the rail, leaned over to see it was no other was Dareth. Cole, looked rather surprised.

"Dareth...why are you here?" Cole yawned, lowering his weapon. He didn't want to ask how does he got there in a first place. Or how did he get the gear in the first place.

"I- uh, I'm here to assist!" Dareth said, planting his feet on the roof. "You look horrible. Look, you got bag under your eyes."

"And you just came out of nowhere and no one invites you." He snapped. He was grumpy, but trying to cooperate him or keep him company. Dareth knew he was not in a mood to chit-chat. Knowing he was interrupting, observing his table that has scattered papers, some crumbled papers toss aside, and a Nindroid that he presumed he was here guarding.

"No, you're going to get yourself into trouble. It's in a middle of a night, go home." Cole grumbled, heading back to his work station.

"Awww! I just got here! Well, can I crash here for tonight?" Dareth questioned.

"R-Really? First you arrive and tell me your nonsense, second you-"

But before he could complain and finish his sentence, he already saw Dareth sleeping on the floor, covered with blankets, which was the Earth Ninja blankets set up by Zane. Cole glared at him, slamming his head on to the table and sighed.

Zane, who was activated from his sleep mode and peek one of his eye open to see Cole who was still up, planning on the move. Knowing he wanted to influence him to sleep, but not wanting to bother him. He was awake when the arrival of Dareth. And so, he switched back to sleep mode.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Hey everybody! Sorry that I had to put you down, things are coming up and I will be busy. But I will PM and fill some document. Tests is coming, projects, being a guest for my sister, SCHOOL, and home situation. Thanks and I hope you enjoy my latest update! :D

**Solidground- **Ahh, you found **ZaneTheNinjaofIce** story! Seriously, her story is amazing! And her favorite character is Cole too! Oh and I need to tell you, if you leave a review, since you're a guest, we can like leave messages together and us to talk! And if you want to see more action and using the favorite characters, I recommended you to read **NinjaWriterMaster** story! It's really good! :D Or just go to my bio and see my favorite story list. Better and easy way because those story are good to read! Why I favs them.


	10. Chapter 10: The Realization and Kai?

**A/N- I do NOT own Lucas and Laurie! Packerfan95- Lucas. KaitouKiwi- Laurie. Yay!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Realization and Kai?<br>**

Lucas who saunter his way to the roof, knowing the two protectors are hanging on the roof. He wore his grey garb, golden shoulder gear in equipped. Finally as he reached to the door to the entrance of the upper building, he rested his hand on the door knob and twist it. Open casually and a sudden _screech_ which was sounded like a bucket he accidentally slam into. But who would put a bucket in front the door, trying to block the person from inside?

He couldn't compel the door widely enough since the handle is jammed into the door bottom. So he pop his head through the door that was a size to fit a head through the door and noticed Zane only, who was awake in surprise. The Master of Water thought he snapped Zane from his beauty sleep...on outside! But what he was in thought that why an eroded rusty bucket?

"Zane? Could you tell me that why did you block the door just an bucket?" Asked Lucas.

Zane, who tip-toed his way, passing by napping Cole and Dareth and rise to Lucas and pulled the bucket away. "Good Morning, Lucas. Oh I'm sorry. This was a sign of an intruder entering. And the only way in and out is through this door."

"Let me see the bucket?" Lucas asked, Zane nodded and handed him an empty bucket.

Lucas peered the roof, as it seems Cole and strangely Dareth was there. But he knew Cole would be planning here all night. As the Ice Ninja detached the bucket that was stuck, Lucas can now strolled to the Master of Earth desk, contemplating his plans. Grabbed one of his sheets written already, he examined carefully as Zane grew close to his friend. Right on time, Dareth woke up from his nap, while adjusting his vision.

"Okay, who disturb my beauty sleep?" The brown ninja demanded.

Lucas switched his attention on Dareth and eyebrows lifted "Beauty sleep? Dude, you slept on the roof, on a rocky, shell stabbing to your back feeling. Forget it, I should ask you - why are you here?"

"Oh, I was looking around and Cole found me loitering around and make me come with him! And I got tired and camp here for tonight." Dareth lied between his teeth.

Zane shook his head, and Dareth immediately send his index finger to his lips to shush him. Dareth scratched his head and grimaced; the Nindroid was different from the others, but he have to be truthful for now on. He is his friends after all, but he just wanted to associate with the Ninjas.

"Oh I'm sorry, Ninjas. I just wanted to learn a few things from the masters of Spinjitzu. I'll just dragged myself to the exit then," Dareth simply sighs. Boost himself upward with knee support, he walked to the door. Out of nowhere, he felt a chilly hand rested on his right shoulder. Turn his head to his right to see the original Ice Ninja. A sturdy face upon to his friend.

"Dareth, no need to be upset." Zane calmly in low monotone.

"I agree with my best Nindroid friend too," Lucas added, approaching the Master of Ice and crumble Cole's work and sling it over his head and eventually dunk on to the Earth Ninja on the back of his head. Fortunately, Cole didn't flinch, or grumble.

"You become a teacher in Dojo. There is a few technique you have learn, self-contained, guidance for your peers and skillfulness in multiple ways. Like this for example, you have climbed your way here using the rope - to sustained forty story building to talk to Cole. And you ran to reach our destination but you didn't find us and decided to trace us here. Impressive." Zane lowly confessed. Dareth eyes widen, how does he know all this? Zane looked at the Master of Water with stern face. Causing the brunette-haired boy glance away and whistle instead. Wouldn't anticipate into their conversation.

"Lucas, do you have something to say for our friend who lend his space for us to train Lloyd?"

"I do. That's explain you being here." Lucas says and shrugged "Anyway, I need some privacy for Zane and Cole, please. Go to the washroom in our room or something."

Dareth smiled widely and slightly cheered "Yes! Uh I mean, well thank you for your company! I will be right back ninjas!"

With an instant, Dareth hustled to the stairs and shouting 'Yes, I'm so-'. Suddenly, Dareth accidentally tripped on the stairs and started to roll and collided his body on to the pavement concrete stairs. The duo gasped and raced to the steps. When they about to paced their way down to see if he's injured, a shout-out from the brown ninja, though his tone boomed in painful experience.

"Ow...I'm okay!" Echoed Dareth.

The two exchanges concern glances, then Lucas turn his back and headed to Cole. Dareth did screamed that he was _OK_, and Zane tailed Lucas and close the squeaky door. When Lucas is close to his work station, Zane wanted to ask Lucas meeting to see them.

"What do you need to see us?" Zane questioned.

"Not see, show you and Cole something." Lucas said, as he approach Cole and in progress on shaking him relentlessly.

"Hey, wake up!" No response from the Earth Ninja. Lucas stopped his movement and retreated his arms.

"He's out cold. Hmm..." Lucas rubbed his chin softly.

Lucas pointed at the city and screamed "Cole! There are cakes selling on the stand inside the building!"

No anvil from the Earth Ninja. Zane was about to interrupt until Lucas index finger and shush him. Zane obeyed in immediate and let Lucas wake up his leader. The Water ninja didn't want Zane to stop of what he was doing. He wanted to do his way of leaving the room for not telling where Zane and Cole was headed last night. It took him an hour to look for them till he met them on the roof. So he continued to get some attention on sleepy Cole.

"Wow. . . And_ it's_ free!" Again, no response.

"Even cake is not a wake up call for him. I thought _it's his_ weakness,"

"He stayed awake all night to designate a plan to track down Lord Garmadon, my friend." Zane told Lucas.

Shaking Cole causing him melt his way to the floor with a snore. Cole released his grip and one paper flies from his desk to Lucas hands. Training his eyes to scan the plan G, Cole drew almost every team, enemies and the building carefully. His interest was now on Cole's plan.

"This looks really good! Look Zane, why would he...wait...he forgot to add me in combat!" Lucas snarled.

Zane knew Cole plans has to be one hundred percent perfected. Every team has a unique abilities that is benefit to prospect their success in brutal situations. Since Lucas got a better view on his rejected plans, he smirked unexpectedly. Lucas crumbled his paper and held his right arm, the bucket filled with water of his power and said "Zane, ice please."

When Zane finish his part, Lucas sink the water on to Cole face. With a chilling and soaking sensation, awakening the Master of Earth. Cole inhaled loudly, eyes actively awake and his body shakily shivered. In sitting position, he saw someone's feet in front of him. Gazed and lifted his head to see Lucas still holding the bucket to pour every drop of water tapping on his black shaggy hair and growled.

"W-what w-was that f-for?!"

Lucas tossed the rusty bucket aside and dusted his hands "That's for not waking up. Also forgotten about me in your plan! And now that you're awake, it's Kai that I was trying to draw your attention, dirt clog." Lucas said, offering a hand to Cole.

Cole hesitated for a brief moment on Lucas, but if it's about Kai that Lucas was trying to give him a wake up call, he accepted his offer and Lucas reeled him to his feet. Cole was obviously exhausted, but he'll let it subside. Zane, obliviously stunned because that was the Grey Ninja plan B, and got spare blankets and helped his leader by slinging it over his shoulders.

"T-thanks,"

"Your welcome. Lucas, what is about Kai?" Zane asked.

Lucas already strolled to the door, force the door open and said "Well, Kai is... let's just say that he...Umm, just follow me. My dad is here too; he was patiently waiting for all of the missing member gathers."

* * *

><p>The final three arrived to their apartment door, Lucas was in front, Cole and Zane was behind. When he was about to open the door but hesitated, making Cole raised an eyebrow anxiously.<p>

"What is it Lucas?" Cole asked.

"Uhh, you wouldn't like this boys. Let's say, my dad got a friend now."

"Huh?" Said Cole and Zane together in unison.

Before the Ice and Earth Ninja could theorized, Lucas twists the knob, entering their room along with the two missing ninjas from their small compartment. Where Lloyd, Laurie, Jay, Sensei Wu, and Nya gathered in the tiny room. Right at that moment, the two saw their family and friends encircling something or someone. Everyone's eyes in the room fell to someone whom entered the room.

"Guys! When were you? And why are you soaked?" Jay said.

"Umm, on the roof, planning. Zane follow me along. And him poured freezing water on me!" Cole explained. He glanced at the familiar faces but he noticed Kai wasn't here. But Lucas was blocking the way on something to be shown soon, soon.

"Huh? Hey, where _is_ Kai" Cole questioned.

"Well Zane and Cole, we got a large situation here we're dealing with." Wu said.

On that moment, Lucas stepped his way to allow the two get a better view. As they examined, Cole was lost, and Zane just intentionally stared.

On the floor, an old man criss crossed, wore red garb that doesn't look suitable on him, and his hair is silver flipped back. Laurie kneeling near the elder and one hand sitting on his shoulder. The elder looked at the two, standing like a statue.

"Eh? Who es those two?"

Zane was the one to spoke up "Um, Sensei, who is he..."

Before Zane could ask any further question, nor his problem been predicted, Laurie interrupted and testified "Don't you pay attention that one of the member is not on his bed nor discussing with us? Isn't it obvious? This elder _is_ Kai!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- Lol! Sorry Kai fans! I made him so unattractive! Hey, I got plans and it's drama. You guys will enjoy this! Really!

AND OMGOMG! I found an easier way to write in my mobile! I'm so blinded! Now I can update frequently! Thanks to **Enthusiastic Ninja Reader **to allow me to PM while he's in University, I can write my rough draft in his PM! So once I lay my hands on a laptop or computer, I can copy the rough draft that I send in PM, and paste it to my document! Though the limited space was 8,000 words, I can send more than one PM!

And **Inviso-Al**, are you **Solidground**? If you look in my review in this story, I responded to you. Go look at it. :3 And is that your new Guest name twin? :o I have to make a majority changes on my bio and few stories.


End file.
